By Request
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Seven separate Connor and Abby ficlets together in one collection. Dark, comedic, sexy, angsty, fluffy and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Over on my LJ I took requests for short wee fics to keep my floundering muse afloat. There's seven separate fics in all, and I'll be posting them all together in this collection. The rating will go up with the next posting as it's smutty; others are comedic and some are dark and angsty. But most importantly they're about Connor and Abby - together not matter what.

**Prompt 1:**_  
>Sweet fluff. Some kind of sweet scene between these two. I am desperate for some tendernessfondness between these two since it was so lacking in the last series. Can you fix it and make it better? _

It all boiled down to stress, Abby decided. She found herself escaping deep into the menagerie almost on a daily basis for a little solace and peace of mind. Connor worked tirelessly in his lab, animatedly ensconced in whatever Burton threw at him, all the while sleeping and eating less. It was slowly driving them both around the bend. They were on edge and sniping at each other when they should be consoling and comforting. On top of that, there were still anomaly calls and creature incursions. It was never ending. They were incessantly assaulted by chaos. Abby knew one of them was going to snap sooner rather than later and as it turned out, much to her surprise, it was Connor who did it first. After practically biting an assistant's head off, he'd trashed his lab. He'd shouted at Lester, told Burton to _go fuck himself_ and shoved Matt. He'd stormed out of the ARC and Abby only managed to track him down thanks to Jess and the fact that Connor still had a black box on his belt.

When she found him, his entire body was shaking from nerves, convinced he'd be fired. He'd barely acknowledged her presence when she'd sat down next to him. Jess had assured Abby that she and Connor could have the flat to themselves for the night. Lester had instated a mandatory holiday for them, and a reevaluation of the burdensome workload Burton was piling on Connor. Furthermore, Abby was beginning to realize that she and Connor both were suffering from some level of post traumatic stress disorder after their year stranded in the Cretaceous. Convincing him to come home with her had taken a bit of work, but in the end he was too exhausted to argue.

He dreaded going back to Jess' flat until Abby told him they'd be alone. She ordered him into the shower to help him relax. Wet and warm, he padded his way to the bedroom. Abby had taken the time to adjust the pillows and turn down the comforter. She climbed in bed naked, knowing how much Connor loved the feel her her skin against his, and waited. When he found her that way, waiting for him with arms open and beckoning, he tumbled into her embrace. She cradled him with his face pillowed to her breasts and she soothingly stroked her fingers through the damp tendrils of his hair. He cried silently, complaining of a headache and of how tired and fed up he was. Abby rocked him and held him. She needed the same from him, but her turn would come later. Right now Connor needed her to be strong. He slept for a good two hours and while he was under she talked to him, assuring him that her love was forever and he had all of it. When he woke, he was himself again. She lay him back and gave him the pleasure of her body until he was sobbing with relief. Then she did it once more until he was listless with a silly smile on his face. By the middle of the night her Connor was back, making plans for change. Nick Cutter's legacy belonged in Connor's hands, not Philip Burton's. If the ARC wouldn't support him, then he'd do it on his own. Abby gently reminded him that he wasn't on his own, he had her. The truth dawned on him and ten seconds later, he asked her to marry him.

She said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: **This one is dark. DARK.

**Prompt 2:** _Ok... hows about something dark and needy. Connor or Abby... but I want passion and desperation._

Sometimes it was only good when there was pain involved. With her underwear stifling her breath where Connor had shoved it into her mouth, Abby struggled for air. Her wrists were bound to the headboard by his leather belt, done up too tight and she couldn't feel her fingers. His teeth pulled at the skin of her neck and shoulders, leaving huge welts and deep bruises. He lapped up where he drew blood. Her back ached to the point where she felt nauseous, doubled up into a contortionist's pose with her knees bent against the pillow by her head. Connor held her ankles, fingers digging in with his iron grip. The bed frame rattled and hit the wall every two seconds as Connor fucked her mercilessly. Fueled by lust, rage, and despair, Connor relentlessly impaled her with no mind to her pleasure or comfort.

She'd driven him to this deliberately. She'd challenged him, berated him, twisted him up until he relented and now that he had free reign, he was losing himself. Her sweet, devoted, innocent Connor was dying and she'd made it happen. There was pain, certainly. She'd feel this night for days to come, but the pleasure was mind bending. Her sex was sore and swollen and she knew her impending orgasm would take her away from this life for more than just a few seconds. She'd find a few minutes of sublime escape when she could forget who she had been and who she'd become. She'd forget Connor too and that was a relief. Every moment she saw how she was breaking his spirit, just as hers had been once long ago. She was almost there, her entire body vibrating with anticipation. As Connor arched and seized with his release, Abby cried out in anguish for having been denied what she craved most.

He moved off her quickly and her legs fell to the bed. He curled up, facing away from her and shook with his tears. After a few minutes he came back to her and undid the belt with trembling hands, making sure to hide his face from her. She pulled her panties out of her mouth and threw them away. She grabbed Connor by his hair and pushed his head down. As he ate at her, she stared at him, wondering to herself what he must be thinking. He was adept and brought her to orgasm, but it was weak and nothing like what she ought to have had if he'd just lasted a few minutes longer. He lay down next to her, afraid to meet her eyes.

Abby reached out again, this time her touch gentle as she cupped his face and tipped his head up.

"Are you mine, Connor? Mine forever?" She hated herself as she asked the question, knowing this wasn't how he dreamed it would be.

"Yes Abby," was his whispered reply. She brought his head down to her shoulder and he cleaved to her like a lost boy.

Tomorrow she'd tell him why. She'd confess everything dark and terrible that broke her long ago and beg him to forgive her. She'd promise to love him like he deserved and never give him cause to doubt how vital he was to her. She'd trust him with her heart and take care of his. Tomorrow she'd change. But for the rest of tonight...

She reached over to the drawer of her bedside table and then pressed the whip into his trembling hand. She turned on to her stomach and awaited his first blow. _Tomorrow_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 3:** _How about some hurt/comfort, involving some combination of fleece blanket/hot water bottle/battered old favourite teddy bear, and cuddles. _

Connor rubbed her back while Abby bawled into her hands, trying not to choke on her sobs. Only in front of Connor could she completely forget herself and let her emotions flow freely, however painful they may be. He kissed her shoulder and felt his throat constrict and tears well up in his own eyes. He'd never seen her break down so hard and it frightened him. In her situation he imagined he'd feel very close to the same. Lester had been the one to tell her, having received the call with the unfortunate details. He'd brought her in to his office and Connor had watched through the glass as something in Abby's body language changed. Only Connor knew her well enough to perceive it. Whatever Lester had told her had rocked her to her core. He'd rushed in and she quietly asked him to take her home.

They'd moved in to their new flat only a week previously and still hadn't unpacked all the boxes that they're retrieved from the storage unit everything had been put in when the ARC had cleared out their old place. It didn't quite feel like home yet, but to Abby and to Connor, it was the only place in the world where they could let their guard down. She sat him down on the couch, unwilling to look him in the eye and told him. Her mother had died. Connor said nothing, but leaned in and kissed her temple. A moment later she started to cry and hadn't stopped for an hour. Connor knew full well it wasn't the shock or the grief that was causing her to break, but _years_ of turmoil and mixed emotions that were being purged. In their year alone together, they'd shared everything and Connor knew why the news had hit Abby so grievously. She wasn't crying because her mother was gone. She'd done without her for as long as a decade. Abby was mourning the loss of what she'd never really had and now never could.

Her mother had been distant and unaffectionate, resenting her daughter for stalling her young life in its tracks. The details were unimportant now, but there'd been emotional abuse that hurt a thousand times worse than any slap ever did. It took another hour almost before she'd exhausted herself. Connor wiped away her tears and runny nose with a tissue before leaving her to make her a cup of tea. As she sipped her drink and nursed her headache, he rummaged through the boxes until he found what he needed. In the meantime Abby had disappeared into the bedroom and changed into her night clothes. She met Connor back at the couch. She was still jittery and drained, but the invitation of the comfort he was offering was just what she needed most. He wrapped her up in a fleece blanket as she lay against him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulders as she held her old, ratty and tattered teddy bear in her hands.

"I don't remember a time when I didn't have this old thing," spoke Abby, picking at the loose threads of the chubby pink bear. "Gran said that mum bought this for me right after she decided to keep me. She almost didn't. She was going to give me up for adoption."

"I remember you saying," replied Connor softly as he circled her waist with his arms.

"She was a lousy mum. She was never there for me. She was better with Jack, but mostly because I did half the work. I don't know why it's hit me so hard. I haven't spoken to her in over five years. I haven't seen her since I was fifteen. She wasn't part of my life. I didn't need her anymore, didn't want her..."

"But you loved her. She was your mum, and no matter what you loved her."

Abby let out shaky breath and clutched the bear to her chest. Connor wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "I just wished she'd loved me too."

"She must've, somewhere deep down. I can't imagine someone not loving you. I do, more than anything or anyone."

His words warmed her heart and she turned over to snuggle against his chest. "It'll be so different when we have our children. I'm going to absolutely smother them with love and make sure they know every second of every day how happy I am to have them."

"Ch... children?"

Abby smiled to herself. That was a curve ball for poor Connor. They'd never discussed their future in such terms. She knew he wanted to be a father. The love that man had within him showed her how beautiful their life together could be. The more she'd pictured the idea, the more it appealed to her. Connor would help her wherever she faltered. With him, she could create the family she should have had with her mum.

"Yes, Connor."

He laughed, suddenly excited. She knew he was already imagining it. "Um... when?"

Abby sniffled and hugged him as tight as she could. "Whenever you're ready."

"That soon?"

"What? You're thinking next Tuesday or something?" She kissed his cheek and sighed contentedly, suddenly feeling so much lighter. "Thank you Connor."

"Always, Abby. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt 4:** _Connor, Abby and various root vegetables being used in a questionable way. HAHAHA! _

"Stop it," Abby cautioned, not looking up from the cutting board as she chopped the vegetables for their supper.

Connor cleared his throat. "I don't know what you mean," he replied indignantly as he searched for the right spices to season the meal.

"The hell you don't. I seriously don't get it. What on earth is the fascination with women stimulating themselves with phallic shaped things? I mean, I get vibrators and what not, afterall girls need to know how to take care of themselves, but _ you_ and your thing with vegetables. I can't wrap my head around it. It's all in substitution of a penis, right? Most women would prefer a penis to a courgette, Connor!" Connor grumbled something to himself under his breath and Abby rolled her eyes. "Fine if that's your attitude, I'll stop fellating this fat juicy carrot."

Abby heard his neck pop as his head whipped around at the speed of light to look at her. She gave him a devilish look and licked up the length of the carrot. She watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat and the length of the carrot slowly disappeared into her mouth and part way down her throat. She was a champion at giving him blow jobs and while she still couldn't figure out why this turned him on so much, she was determined to exploit it to the fullest. She put on a show for him as her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned from deep in her belly. She hollowed in her cheeks and excruciatingly slowly pulled out the carrot. She made exciting sounds of arousal, knowing Connor was utterly transfixed. She opened her eyes when only the tip was still inside her mouth. She locked her gaze with his and the deafening crunch of her teeth biting through the carrot made his entire body jolt.

She looked down and smirked at how his erection strained against the zipper of his jeans. "So you really wanna watch me come on a cucumber? Hmm?" she purred. Connor grabbed on the counter to steady himself. "Oh! I know, maybe a big cob of corn! I bet I could feel every bump of every kernel as I pushed it in inch by agonizing inch." Connor groaned and bit into his bottom lip. Abby's eyebrow arched. This really got him hot? She did love his kinky side, but this was downright silly. Not that she was going to stop. "What about a tuberous yam? Those are _hard_ and unforgiving. And so long and _thick_, really really thick." She emphasized the last letter. Connor shuddered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Connor?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He was flush and vibrating with lust. "I... I..." he squeaked. Suddenly horribly embarrassed, he bolted from the kitchen. Abby's giggles echoed through the flat. She heard the bathroom door slam.

"If I find a download on your computer titled _Anal_ _With Aubergines_ I'm breaking up with you!" she shouted after him. Abby shook her head. He really was so much fun to mess with, poor lad. She sighed and went back to preparing their evening meal.

Ten minutes later Connor still hadn't emerged from the bathroom and Abby was beginning to get a little concerned. Perhaps she'd been too harsh with her teasing. She really did love him to pieces, but he was such a sensitive person. She eyed the rather substantial courgette on the counter and an idea came to her.

"Connor! Dinner's ready!" she shouted five minutes later after she'd stripped herself naked and hopped up on the the counter. After a few minutes he emerged, still looking rather bothered. He stopped short and did a double take at the sight of her naked with a the big green vegetable in her lap. She picked it up and tossed it am him, which he deftly caught.

"Abby?"

"It's your lucky day. I think I need to include more vegetables for a healthier lifestyle, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt 5: **_Heroic!Connor saving & comforting a terrified-for-once Abby._

"Have I mentioned that I have claustrophobia?" Connor asked nervously as he followed Abby into the darkness of the cave. She was in search of somewhere more secure to make their home than the thatch of intertwined low laying trees and bushes they'd been camped in. It was late summer and they'd been trapped in the Cretaceous Era for two months. It felt like two centuries. They were headed into a rainy season it seemed, with the constant deluges and storms they'd been experiencing. Abby wanted somewhere dry to wait out the coming dark seasons.

"Connor, we're barely three meters from the mouth of the cave," said Abby. Her patience was starting to wear a bit thin. She was grateful beyond measure that she wasn't alone in this strange and terrifying world. She was also relieved it was Connor who was with her. He was the only person she truly trusted and being with him was easy and comforting, even despite that fact that he got on her nerves constantly. "I just need to make sure it's right. We can't risk sharing with some prehistoric bear... thing."

"Abby, it's the Cretaceous. The mammals here are small. Nothing bigger than a cat."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to share with them either. Plus, we need to know if there's a second entrance. We're pretty high up and into the cliffside, but you never know."

"Shouldn't we have big fire lit torches or something?"

"Connor, enough, alright? If you're that scared go wait by the mouth of the cave." She rolled her eyes and marched ahead, putting distance between them. In her haste she failed to notice the mass of cobwebs in front of her until it was too late. It was like landing face first on a trampoline, there was give, but the mesh of woven fibers with solid. It was also sticky, like nothing else she'd ever come in contact with before. She was caught. Abby instantly began to tremble violently. _They'd _feel the vibrations. She knew any second now _they_ would be on her, touching her body. They'd bite her and infuse her with their venom. Or worse, it could be one giant vicious prehistoric spider just like that one in The Lord of The Rings that Connor talked about. She wanted to scream, but it only came out as a long drawn out whine of pure horror. She wanted to yell for Connor, but she couldn't form the words. Abby Maitland wasn't scared of much, but she was terrified to death of spiders.

She heard a faint scuttle of spindly legs that kept getting louder and louder until it consumed the air around her. When she saw them, flowing over the web in scores of hundreds, something purely instinctual bubbled up inside her and she forced out an ear piercing scream. The spiders were about the size of her palm, their bodies as large as a a two pound coin. They swarmed over her and in that instant her mind went somewhere else. She left her body and retreated somewhere safe where she couldn't feel them touching her.

"ABBY!" came Connor's panic filled cry. He acted instantly, unsheathing the knife at his side and cutting her loose, even as the spiders crawled over his arms and up his legs. He brushed them off her in droves, paying no mind to his own fear or safety. He scooped her limp body up into his arms and ran for their lives. He stampeded down the ravine towards the river, pulling spiders off her as they went. He felt for a pulse and was relieved she had one and that it was strong.

There was a shallow, placid part of the river that they'd been using to bath in. He set her down in the sand and without a second thought stripped them both completely naked. He checked her over and pulled the last remaining spiders off before taking her in his arms into the water. He submerged them both and that's when Abby came back to him with an anguished cry. She scratched his face and chest and pulled at her short hair. Connor grabbed her by the wrists in an attempt to subdue her.

"Abby! Abby!" he cried. He pulled her under the water again and shock snapped her out of it. He brought them up for air and held her arms. "Abby, it's over!"

"Connor? Connor? Oh god, they're all over me! Get them off! Get them off!"

"Abby, listen! They're not, look. _Look_." She trembled and looked around them. They were waist deep in the river and naked. She looked over him and then herself and found no spiders. Her hands went into her wet hair and she found none. She looked at him and the intense concern in his eyes and finally calmed.

"The venom..."

"Don't worry. If we have any bites, they're only meant for little things the size of rats or chipmunks. We might get a bit sick, but we'll be fine. I don't think we were bit though. Just breathe."

"You... you saved me."

"Yeah." He was suddenly quite bashful. In the two months they'd been stranded here they had kissed, but nothing else.

"Connor!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. During that moment it dawned on her that she was naked and so was he and every inch of their flesh was pressed together. Yet, she didn't want to let go. She relished the feel of his body, and his strong arms as they wrapped around her waist and hugged her back.

The river was cold, but Connor was warm and also her hero. She drew back just enough to see his face and the love and wonder that was always present. She wasn't reacting out of gratitude or the adrenaline coursing through her. She was acting out of pure and full love as their lips met for a scorching, passionate kiss. After recovering from the initial shock, Connor responded with equal fervor. The world around them may have been foreign and dangerous beyond imagination, but so long as they had each other, it was the best place on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt 6:**_ If you feel like writing something really schmaltzy, how about 'honeymoon' or 'morning after'. Or some combination of the two. _

The band of gold on his finger felt strange and foreign, but at the same time whenever Connor noticed it he felt such a swell of love and happiness bubble up inside him he could barely contain himself. It felt just as strange to no longer have his ring on the leather chord around his neck. It had been there since he was a teen and now... He turned over in bed and beheld his sleeping wife. The notion still boggled his mind, but Abby was his wife, finally. Her left hand rested on her heart and there was his mother's wedding band on her finger, snug with the diamond engagement ring he'd given her when he'd proposed. She'd stared at it for quite some time until he couldn't contain his nerves any longer and begged her to give him an answer. She'd given her head a shake, shouted yes and kissed him breathless. He'd waited longer than he would've liked to ask her, but so long as anomalies were the predominant focus of their lives it hadn't been right. That was now all behind them. The ARC was still there, but all its work was devoted to research and conservation. Life had slowed down considerably and they could breathe and think about the future.

Connor continued to stare at Abby sleeping in the new dawn light that shone through the gauzy curtains of their rented beach house. It had taken three years to get to their beach and to get Abby into the promised bikini, but it was worth the wait. Truth be told, if he had his way, she wouldn't have a stitch of clothing on for the entirety of their honeymoon. The private island off New Zealand was their paradise for a month. Connor's only ambitions for the entire time they were there was sex, sleeping and indulging in all the wonderful and exotic foods the island had to offer - in that order.

He inched closer, careful not to disturb her. After the night they'd had, he was certain she needed her rest. He knew he was reasonably good in bed, but last night had pretty much been the most outrageous marathon they'd ever had, better even than their wedding night. Something about the tropical air he mused. He inhaled her scent and smiled to himself when he realizes she smelled like him. He tried to resist, but she was so beautiful, he had to touch. He pressed a kiss to the spot where her neck and shoulder met, tasting the salty flavour of the sweat that lingered from the night before. Abby stirred and made a small kittenish sound that went straight to Connor's groin.

"Abby? My heart? My treasure? My raison d'être?" he murmured against her ear.

"Really?" she yawned, opening her eyes. "That's corny, even for you babe."

"Sorry."

"I didn't say stop."

Connor smiled and continued to feast at her neck, up until the point where she pushed him off and disappeared into the bathroom. He watched her naked, rather pert bottom bounce as she walked away. He rolled on to his back and on to her pillow. He was already on sensory overload, but the pillow smelled mostly of her and that was all he needed. His hand disappeared under the sheet to give himself a few good strokes. Abby emerged a minute later, refreshed and eager to return to bed for a little longer. She smirked when she caught him with his hand around his cock. This was her husband. He was brilliant, loving, kind, adorable, a total dork and as she knew all too well, practically a sex fiend.

"And good morning to you too," she said pointledly in the direction of his hardened cock as she crawled up the length of his body. She pushed his hand away and replaced it with her own.

"How you feelin'?" he asked, as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmm, pleasantly sore in all the right places. But you just wanna know if we can have sex again. The answer is, oh yes most definitely." She straddled him and eased herself down on his erection. She made the most delicious, throaty moan as he stretched and filled her. "At this rate we're not going to see a single grain of sand on that beach."

He rolled her beneath him and pushed inside until he was completely buried. He gathered her up close, lips ghosting over hers and just let himself feel. "You're all I want to see... to feel... to taste..."

Abby tensed around him, her thighs shaking and her stomach muscles clenching. "You feel so good, Conn." She closed her eyes and lost herself in his kisses and the sensation of his shallow but solid thrusts. "I love you!"

"Not half as much as I love you."

"Oh shut up. We're not going to argue about who loves who more!" She giggled, but it turned to another moan as his thrusts became a little faster, a little more jarring. She grasped the white metal frame of the antique bed and descended into a haze of sweat, scent and sensation as he made her his once again. Words became entirely impossible as his grunts filled her ears and his lovemaking become more heated, more vigorous. His hands grasped her thighs with bruising intensity and pulled her to him as he surged against her. Abby was crying out in mounting ecstasy, grateful there was no one around to hear her wanton screams. Connor's mouth was back at her neck, licking, kissing and biting. He suddenly slowed, hitched up tight against her and rocked with her. It was just what Abby needed and her head went back as she sobbed with a powerful orgasm she felt down to the tips of her toes.

Connor completely caved as he felt Abby coming around him. His vocalizations mingled loudly with hers as he joined her, feeling all his energy rush out of him as he released inside his wife. He shuddered and jolted and for a while lost semblance of himself. He went limp, cleaving to her and was bewildered by the tears were running down his face. He felt Abby's fingers course through his hair and her other hand kneaded the muscles of his sweat drenched back.

They stayed tangled together for the rest of the morning, trading soft words of devotion and love. They'd been in each other's orbit for six phenomenal years and had promised a lifetime more.


	7. Chapter 7

Spoilers for Series 5 in this!

**Prompt 7: **_Sunday morning ... and all Connor wanted was to have a nice long lie-in after a very stressful week... I want a touch of angst and a shed load of smut! _

Abby watched from the doorway as Connor slept the morning away in bed. The new flat was still a disastrous pile of of storage boxes and this was their one and only day off this month. Still, she knew he needed his rest. Burton had him working all hours on multiple projects at once. Connor had been provided with a new lab assistant and Abby had that one pegged straight away. The sole purpose of _April_ was to entice Connor away from her. As if she stood a snowball's chance in hell. For one thing Connor wasn't that stupid and had told Abby as much after he'd purged a torrent of complaints about his new 'assistant' to her well tuned ear. Abby was pleased by Connor's perspicacity about the situation, as well as his loyalty to her. Philip Burton was as transparent as glass and hadn't the faintest idea of what being stranded alone in the Cretaceous Era for a year could do to two people. She and Connor were bonded to their very souls. They were two halves of the same whole. A bitchy little tart in a costume of a dingy jumper and glasses wasn't going to put a dent in their relationship.

Abby sipped her tea and watched with concern as Connor started to fidget. Her brow furrowed when he whimpered. She set her tea down and went to him. He was having a nightmare. She sat down beside him on the bed and lay her hands on him. She stroked his temple with her thumb and cooed at him that she was there and he was safe. He jolted when he awoke. He was confused for a moment, looking at his surroundings and then at her.

"Connor?" Abby asked, her voice full of concern. He exhaled and relaxed. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing at his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just past eleven."

"Oh... you should have woken me earlier. I know you wanted to get an early start on unpacking."

"Nevermind that. Are you okay? Want to tell me about it?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Just... anomalies everywhere and you were in danger."

"I'm sorry, Conn."

"Hush, it's fine. You're here, you're alive and you smell fantastic." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him, inhaling her scent. Abby snuggled with him and tried to soak up every ounce of his presence.

"You're tense."

"Can't quite shake a few images. I don't think I've slept enough."

"Why don't you got back to sleep then? I'll leave you in peace."

"No! No, stay Abby. I want to hold you. Get in with me?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked around to her side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and was about to crawl in when he stalled her. "No... wait. Um... could you take off your clothes?" She smiled at him. He was adorable sometimes, well, most of the time. She slipped off her yoga trousers and her knickers, then peeled off her vest, letting them all fall to the floor. She slid in with him, pulling the duvet up over their shoulders. Connor, who always slept naked, practically smothered her under him as he entwined their limbs. He buried his face at her neck. "I'm absolutely dying under all this stress. I'm losing it."

"It's Burton's fault. He's a bastard."

"Yeah... but an important one. The fiasco with April doesn't help. She's too busy trying to push her tits in m'face to do any proper work. It's pathetic. But I need to get Cutter's work done, so I'll play the game."

"Connor _you_ are more important. Please don't risk yourself. I need you."

"I won't. I promise. I need you too. Need you now... please Abby." He was already hard against her leg. There was a desperation to his plea and it broke her heart. Silently she consented and opened herself to him. Connor pressed inside her wet heat and groaned in relief as her body accepted his. Abby raised her knees up, letting him sink to the fullest and locked her ankles behind his back. Her arms wound their way behind his shoulders and cradled him heavy upon her. "Just... just wanna stay like this." He sounded dead tired and fragile and Abby willed herself not to cry. She hoped this quiet connecting would strengthen him, as well as comfort him. "You feel so good Abby... I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me."

"Oh... oh don't be so sad. I love you just as much. I promise I won't ever go away." Took hold of his face and made him look at her. He was crying. She'd never seen him like this, so desolate, so lost. She sought his lips and gave him the most heartfelt, passionate kiss she could give him. She tightened her body's hold on him and finally the physical sensations began to overshadow the emotional ones. His breath was hot and heavy against her ear as their bodies undulated against each other. Abby mewled and sighed in pleasure, encouraging him. She whispered in his ear how amazing he felt inside her and how much she loved him. The breaking point came too quickly for him and he was spilling inside her. A few more hard strokes as he finished was enough for Abby as she came with a sharp gasp and trembled around him.

Worn and tired, Connor cleaved to her and was overwhemled. He went to move off her, but Abby wouldn't let him. "Stay with me. Sleep. I've got you. I won't ever let go." He acquiesced and in a few minutes he was under. Abby held him and decided things had to change. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to purge Philip Burton from their lives and make him pay for exploiting her Connor.


End file.
